


［飛唐］灰色 5（完）

by kafkacafe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］灰色 5（完）

*終於不用開車，但我肯定放出來還是會被屏蔽，所以評論見吧w

——

5.

行天盟少主想從鴻爺身邊挖角但無果，這個小道消息有天不知怎的就傳了開去，解釋了他們曾有來往的傳聞。鴻爺自然把人盯得死緊的，而拒絕倒戈的孟少飛此時更顯忠誠了。的確，他們自那天起就形同陌路，鴻爺就算懷疑也無從印證。

Jack果然不久就拿到名單，唐毅和一直默默在幕後整頓組織的唐爺，開始實行帶領行天盟全身而退的計劃。

他不久後亦注意到孟少飛那邊也開始有行動了。鴻爺已經不出面很久了，多大的事都交由心腹去處理，可是這次與柬埔寨毒梟的會面，他終於不得不親自出馬了，可見他始終忌憚他們會與陳文浩獨攬市場，所以一直想另謀出路。

Jack沒有犯險參與那次交易，他最後從道上的消息和警方發佈的報導，得悉當天曾經發生槍戰，有人傷亡，但只有籠統的數字，他無從得知孟少飛的安危。他叫古道一到醫院找人，派人逐間醫院去問有否叫孟少飛的送院，但問遍了所有醫院都說查無此人，他甚至問了殯儀館和火葬場都沒有結果。

孟少飛，自那天起就像憑空消失了一樣。

鴻爺被捕後，雖然百足之蟲，死而不僵，但在其他幫派趁機崛起，爭相搶奪地盤的情況下，鴻爺一幫的勢力還是受挫不少。行天盟藉此終止與他們的合作，雖說在外人眼中不甚道義，但大難臨頭各自飛的理由始終合情合理。況且他們在枱底下已就名單一事對他們作出警告，插手別人生意始終也是他們理虧在先，所以他們最後得以全身而退。

＊

當一直處於幕後的唐爺重出江湖後，身為煙幕的唐毅也終於可以功成身退，可是一直洽談的投資案也到了關鍵時刻，他更是每天都忙得焦頭爛額，三餐就湊合成一餐解決，然後吃片胃藥就當沒事。

大約半年後，投資案終於順利談妥，他就像耗盡精力似的突然倒了下來。唐爺有天問他，怎麼把自己弄成這樣了，他看着唐爺總能看透自己的眼睛，只低頭一言不發。唐爺用力抱着他的肩膀，這孩子雖然長了個頭，但骨子裏還是那個在街頭長大的小子，寡言倔強，有話不好好說，又不會說好聽話，只挑壞的來說，彆扭得很。

「小唐，有兩種情緒是掩飾不了的。」

「是什麼？」

「愛與痛。」

唐毅怔怔地看着他，感到麻木的心臟揪緊似的傳來知覺，模糊的視線裏彷彿看到那個站立於龍蛇混雜的街頭上，渾身髒兮兮的小子。他總是以為結痂的傷疤會成為身上堅硬的盔甲，但有天他遇上一個火焰一般熾熱的人，他輕易卸下自己的武裝，無畏地擁抱滿身醜陋的自己，讓自己在他唇邊嘗到了愛情。

可是他現在卻弄丟這個人了，他驀地咬着牙關，但淚水就是失控地湧了上來，他用手心覆着眼睛，只感到唐爺嘆着氣用力拍了拍他的肩膀。

「老唐，我連他是生是死也不知道……」

他有時會做一個夢，孟少飛躺在一張潔白的床上，他的面容光滑飽滿，可是光裸的身體卻滿佈青紫斑駁的傷痕，四肢扭曲成荒謬的形狀，而他卻還是微笑似的，安祥地閉着眼睛。他每次都紅着眼睛驚醒過來，雖然是個噩夢，但他還是慶幸自己能夢見他。

他有時會恨他這麼狠心，連點消息也不帶給自己，但有時又會擔心自己錯怪了他，他只是帶不了消息給自己而已。他使勁抹着眼眶的濕意，像是怕一不小心就會把他遺忘似的，把那些愛恨都小心翼翼地埋葬在心底。

＊

孟少飛不是一個能安分坐定的人，這是他自懂性以來就知道的事，所以他傷癒後被送到外國進修兩年，回來後又被調派到辦公室工作一年，俗稱的過冷河，足足三年，他都覺得自己像是在坐牢。

這三年以來，他會定期到心理治療師那裏報到，他有時會犯失眠、做噩夢，或是想起那兩年的事情。心理治療師阿凱常對他說，不用刻意遺忘，人腦的記憶看似脆弱，但其實有些記憶早已刻進身體裏，他要面對的是如何接納它們。他其實明白阿凱說的，但他的記憶力好像特別頑強，所以他也沒打算遺忘。

一個把你從地獄裏拉上來，還捧着你骯髒的臉龐親吻着你的人，他又怎能忘得了。

在國外的兩年，他有時會去酒吧點一杯波本可樂，嘗着那種不合比例的甜膩，有時又會到唐人街的餐館點一道麻婆豆腐加兩碗白飯。一回台灣，他第一餐就跑去路邊攤吃着加辣的小菜和麵條，再喝一瓶冰凍的可樂，但他還是覺得胃袋裏面空落落的。

身心都回復正常後，三餐定時配合運動，他也開始變壯了，可是放在衣櫃最裏面的那件連帽外套，對他來說還是有點大。他沒有再抽煙了，因為他本來就討厭煙味，可是他的床頭櫃還是放着一個金色打火機，它有一天就這樣憑空出現在他口袋裏，就像有一天他的藥瓶從他的口袋裏不見了一樣。

對了，他最後還是買了那個外國品牌的床褥，很貴，但還真的挺舒服的。他躺在那張柔軟的單人床上，用手背蓋着眼睛，讓視野充斥着留有白光殘影的黑暗。他有時覺得自己有些部分破碎了，一些無法言喻的情感猶如失落在回憶的某處，那些痛楚、那些遺憾、那些悸動，都遺落在某個人的心裏，而他不知該怎樣才能把它們找回來。

＊

事隔三年終於回到掃毒組，孟少飛覺得自己好像又重新活了過來。雖然他現在駐守的地區已經跟以前不同，但他還是打聽了那邊的消息。那一區的毒品市場早已變了天，鴻爺一幫已經沒落，地盤被兩三個幫派瓜分了，他仔細地看着資料上的名單，裏面再也沒有行天盟的名字。

他一早就為今晚的突擊巡查替手足做了簡報，他看着手上的酒吧名單也沒聯想到什麼，但當在現場看到一張熟悉的臉孔時，他才想到這家酒吧的老闆會是誰。

依舊穿着性感的高䠷男人在吧台後調着酒，調酒瓶在他手中搖晃旋轉，手法俐落帥氣，即使見到他們一行人進來搜查，也處變不驚地把瓶裏的雞尾酒倒進一個窄身杯裏。

「都拿出身分證，現在懷疑這裏有人從事非法活動，請你們協助調查。」孟少飛敲了敲吧台，雖然是和所有在場的人說話，但他卻只盯着眼前這個眼神像狐狸一般狡黠的男人。

「我可是正當商人，孟警官你小心說話。」身後傳來一把熟悉的聲音，低沉磁性的嗓音，總是帶點調侃的語氣，他三年來沒聽過但卻印象深刻的聲線。

孟少飛回頭對上對方的目光，他仍然是西裝筆挺的優雅打扮，氣場冷峻得令人生畏，那雙漂亮的眼睛依舊平淡無波，而孟少飛也只是平靜地回看着他。

「希望唐先生你能合作。」

「當然，我一向提倡警民合作，要是孟警官不相信的話，歡迎一直盯着我。」

當天的巡查沒有發現違規活動，唐毅只坐在旁邊一直看着他，灼熱的目光一直反復在他身上流連，倒像是他在死命地盯着自己。

孟少飛之後又巡查了幾家酒吧，最後帶了一幫人回局裏協助調查，完成筆錄後回到家都快半夜了。

他家樓下停了一輛黑色寶馬，在這區會出現寶馬也算是少見，他走到樓道，瞥見自己家門前站着一個人，大概就是那輛寶馬的主人。他抬步走上樓梯，一步一步的彷彿走過那些扭曲卻又真切，滿滿都是這個人的回憶。他們在抽煙的角落相遇，在狼狽的時刻相擁，他們相知相惜，然後在相愛的第一天分離，歷經三年別離的時光，他現在終於可以慢慢走近這個背着光的男人。

當他站在唐毅面前，方看清他此刻的表情，嘴角掛上似笑非笑的弧度，眼裏沒有久等的不耐煩。他的指間夾着一支未點的煙，他的手本來垂在身旁，卻突然朝他伸手，說想借個火。

孟少飛暗忖自己身上哪會有打火機，便掏出鑰匙打算進屋找個給他，然後他無奈地發現自己全屋只有一個打火機，還不是屬於自己的。

他把那個金色打火機遞給安分站在門外的唐毅，唐毅沒有伸手接過，他只饒有興味地打量着那個打火機，還有他的表情。

孟少飛沒好氣地把打火機收回來，卻突然被唐毅抓住了手腕，一把拉進屋內，他俐落地反手關門，再把他壓在大門上。

「擅闖民居嗎？」氣息相融的距離像要使人瞬間陷落，頃刻回到他們曾經依偎的日子，孟少飛看着這個好像視線從未離開過自己的人，語氣不自覺地放輕了。

「這可是我的東西。」唐毅挑着眉握住了他的手，包覆着他手心裏的打火機。

「那為什麼給了我？」孟少飛沒有縮手，只任由他握住自己的手，然後習慣性撫着打火機上那條很深的刮痕。

「這是唐爺給我的，它替唐爺擋過一刀。」

「這是給你的護身符，你為什麼給我？」

「因為我只想你平安。」

孟少飛微睜着眼看向他，他依舊沒什麼表情，只是他卻覺得這人的語氣認真得像是可以把他的性命都交到自己手上。

三年前那次行動，他受了輕傷，以疑犯的身分送院治理，然後警方便低調地保護他的身分，使那個報稱中槍危殆的傷者像人間蒸發一樣。所以唐毅一直都查不到自己的下落，甚至連自己是生是死都不知道。這個有次以為自己被鴻爺抓了，發了瘋似的派人到處找自己，找到後只紅着眼要自己不要死的人，三年前到底又是抱着什麼樣的心情熬過來了。

唐毅看着孟少飛眼中流轉的心疼，瞬間瓦解他自酒吧見到自己起就構建的距離感。他輕揚着嘴角，這些年過去了，孟少飛依舊不是個好演員，他會笑會哭，會愛會恨，總是學不會掩飾自己的感情，但他終於活得像是他自己了。

「你不是問過我，如果你死了，我會不會難過？」唐毅傾身把他抱在懷內，雙臂在他後腰交疊，氣息埋在他頸間，使彼此完全契合。「我這次光是弄丟了你，我都快撐不住了……」

唐毅的聲音斷斷續續的，像是夾雜煙酒過後的沙啞，驀地使他感到一陣鼻酸，他連忙張臂回抱着他，把他抱得再緊一點，輕聲地安撫這個一再在自己面前展露脆弱的人。

「我可是孟少飛耶，命又大又硬，怎會有事呢？」

唐毅埋在他頸間低笑起來，噴灑的氣息溫熱的，搔癢着他的皮膚。唐毅放開了他，雙手撫上他的臉龐，指腹摩挲着他的臉頰，一下一下像是失而復得地確認他的存在。眼前的孟少飛剪了一頭利落的黑色短髮，不像以前夾雜着染髮後掉色的枯黃，身上穿着簡約的墨綠風衣和牛仔褲，英姿颯爽，是他的孟警官沒錯了。

孟少飛看着他眼底的深情，情不自禁地按住他的後腦勺，把他拉到自己唇邊，吻住了他。孟少飛沒幾下就探進他嘴，勾住他的舌尖纏綿，性急地索求着他的氣息。但唐毅只不緩不急地配合他的動作，不時舔弄着他的上顎，又把他的下唇吸得紅腫，再輕咬着他的唇肉。

孟少飛摟住他的腰身加深了這個吻，彼此下身緊貼，他還像是要讓慾望越燒越烈似的，動情地挺胯頂着他。唐毅用力地揉着他的肩胛，讓他在體溫交疊之際有種自己又變得完整的錯覺，他稍微推開了唐毅的肩膀，在難捨難離的深吻間隙中低喘着氣。

「唐毅，我們這次可不可以按順序來？交往的順序。」

「不行。」唐毅翹着嘴角，又啄吻了他一下。孟少飛不悅地瞅了他一眼，卻又圈上他的脖頸，一邊咬着他的唇洩憤，一邊把他推往卧室。

不管他們在哪裏相遇，不管他們以什麼樣的順序去相愛、親吻、擁抱或是做愛，當他們的心緊靠在一起時，他們已在身心揉合了彼此。那些愛與痛的經歷讓他們這輩子也烙印了對方的痕跡，在彼此的心上留下永遠也無法磨滅的，一抹比黑色明亮，比白色暗寂，與黑白相依的灰色。

完

——

終於完結了！（自己撒花XD）就說我不走劇情的，我只想寫在這種情境下的他們XDD（喂）寫這篇文的初衷是我想分享一下我一開始聽到圈套是黑白人設時的劇情構想，而且我想寫一個不再是天使，硬氣到不行的孟少飛。雖然他很可愛是真的天使沒錯啦，但他值得有更仔細的人物塑造。這篇的飛唐形象跟之前寫的都有點不一樣，希望大家不會覺得OOC，也希望大家喜歡這一篇w

番外保證撒了一大包糖，而且還是一鍋糖、醋、肉XDD 就讓在正文甜不了的他們甜回來吧w 我們番外見w


End file.
